


Cuddles

by jaywani, yogurtpo3



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotzly Week, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Ficlet, Fluffy, Gen, Inspired by Art, M/M, Sickfic, dirk is worried about todd, todd is acting funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywani/pseuds/jaywani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurtpo3/pseuds/yogurtpo3
Summary: In which Dirk thinks there is something very wrong with Todd, so he calls Amanda for help.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based off an an awesomely adorable fan art jaywani from tumblr created for Brotzly week! Thanks for letting me post your art here too jaywani!
> 
> My first time posting on Ao3, so yay! :)

Art is by [jaywani on tumblr](https://jaywani.tumblr.com)!

Fic completely inspired by [adorable art post](https://jaywani.tumblr.com/post/161814207134/i-feel-kinda-bad-that-ive-been-spamming-dirk)! :)

“Amanda… something… something’s _wrong_ with Todd!”

Amanda lifted a brow curiously at the panic in Dirk’s voice on the other end of the line.

“What… is he having another attack? What’s wrong with him?”

“Well no, not an attack… but… well, I woke up this morning and he was still in bed, and I didn’t want to wake him, so I went out to buy us some breakfast, and when I got back I found him on the couch, but when I sat down next to him… well..”

“Yeah?” prompted Amanda.

“He’s hugging me, Amanda.”

“Hugging you?”

“Yes… arms all round, and and… he might even have grabbed onto my jacket very tightly around the back. I can’t see, but I can feel it bunching, not that I mind him doing that to my jacket… and…”

“And?”

“Well… I think he’s asleep… but… he looks _so sad_ …”

Amanda burst into a giggle.

“Amanda… this is very serious,” admonished Dirk, frowning at her response. “Something is very wrong with Todd. Todd doesn’t… he doesn’t… I mean, he does hug sometimes… but not…”

“Dirk,” responded Amanda as she held back another giggle. “Feel his forehead.”

“What? Feel his forehead?”

Dirk hesitantly shifted Todd’s face from his jacket a little, placing his hand gently onto said forehead.

“Oh my, it’s very warm!”

Amanda giggled again.

“He’s just running a fever, Dirk. Todd always gets clingy like that when he’s sick. Just give him some aspirin, he’ll be fine.”

“Aspirin, huh?”

“Yeah, pretty sure he keeps some in his bathroom cabinet… You guys are just adorable by the way,” she cooed.

“Okay Amanda, I’ll get him some aspirin… but…”

“What is it, Dirk?”

“Well, he still looks so sad… and… he might even be whimpering?”

Amanda sighed.

“Look, give him his aspirin… and if you want to make him feel better, just… cuddle him.”

“Cuddle him?”

“Yeah… it’s the only way to make him less… miserable? Whenever he’s running a fever, he gets all weirdly pathetic like that. It used to be so annoying when I’ll be trying to finish my homework and he’ll just be sticking to me like glue… but, that’s just Todd.”

“Okay, aspirin and cuddles, got it. Thanks Amanda!”

Dirk hung up the phone, huffing slightly in relief that Amanda had provided him answers. Gently, he detached himself from Todd’s arms to get him his aspirin, the other man giving him a small grumbled sob in response.

“I’ll be right back,” he reassured him, running his hands through his hair a couple of times before making his way to the bathroom.

“Here Todd, you need to take these,” he told Todd when he got back with two pills and a glass of water. In the time he had been gone, Todd had wrapped himself into a pitiful looking ball, a deep frown on his face, his hands now wrapped tight around a couch cushion. Carefully, Dirk shook the man awake, sitting back down on the couch and propping Todd up against himself so he could help Todd take his medicine.

“Okay, now… hmm… cuddles,” said Dirk to himself, awkwardly pulling Todd into his arms. Todd quickly clung to him like a limpet, his hands rumpling Dirk’s jacket again, his face resting into Dirk’s chest. Not used to the unusual pose, Dirk sat stiffly for a few moments with his arms around Todd, breathing carefully so not to disturb the man from his sleep. He studied Todd’s face, noticing how the man slowly relaxed, his furrowed brows smoothing out until he looked like he was peacefully dozing. At the sound of Todd’s steady breaths, Dirk felt himself relaxing, feeling Todd mold into his embrace.

This… this was nice, Dirk decided, pulling Todd tighter into his arms when he heard Todd whimper again. He smiled when Todd burrowed his face fully into his chest.

“Hey, it’s alright… come here,” he soothed softly.


End file.
